


Legend Of Zelda: Bad Grammar Day

by CreatorSama



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Intentionally Bad, Other, Your eyes may bleed, crackier than crack, fair warning, like 'Half Life: Full Life Consequences' bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSama/pseuds/CreatorSama
Summary: Link has to save Zelda from Ganon. The usual.There's a half-decent story buried in here somewhere...





	Legend Of Zelda: Bad Grammar Day

Link won day went to the sity on his hors e pony and went to the cassul two see the pirnuss hoo he liked and wanted to marry and have kids to be king. so He got on the wagun to go see her in the cassul. wen he got there he Saw scaerkro hoo dansed. and sung and wigguld a round. tHen link saw a gard and thot: i Will sneek buy ththees gard and to pirnuss zelda. then he went to a reevur to swam to the cassul. but heSaw that it didint go to the cassul but it went to the zoruz dowmayn. sO he sneekd past the gardz hoo were playing cardz, and bingo and went past and thinkd: i win and you sukk gards. you are bad Gards to not kach me goeng buy you. And so he sneekd.

But wOn gard saw him and sed: ono! a persun iz goeng past us! and poyntid to link! link sed: ono! I am saw! and ranned pased them to the cassle to see his girl, frend zelda. hoo livd there.

But the gards went to takle him and so he shotted them in the heds and they died and sed: we loos and die now beecus you are heero and we gards no. so link goed to the cassle and not seen enymoar gards there. the door was shut wen he got there tho so he was sad and sitted down on the gras and sed: now wat i Do? I not aybl to get in pirnuss zelda and to kiss her and hav baybeys and to be king! then he sawd a mote and thot: this good! now can get i to pirnuss zelda!! and so he swammed in the mote to the doors. but was sad wen the doors was to hi to git to. so he kriyd and the teerz was a lot.

the teerz was so much that they filld the mote moar and now he cud git to. zelda the pirnuss. win he sawd this he got a happy and swammed to the door and noked on it sayeeng: i Am link the heero and i here to see the pirnuss but they didunt let him in beecuz they thot him was a robbur and heer to take thir gold and munies. so they sed: we are not let you in you will taek owr gold and munies! but link sed no! i Not taek the gold and the munies!! i is heer to the pirnuss!! and so they letted him in the cassul doors to see the pirnuss zelda and to kiss her and luv her to marry and kids an stufff.

and so he gotted to see the pirnuss. but win he git their he seen bad ganin! zelda sed: help! link the heero save me! the bad ganin gotted me in his hand and i kant not ask ape!! and so he shotted the bad ganin in the hed and they dansed. 

But the bad ganin was not ded!! he was a pig now and hyooj and ugly and with the horms and klaws and glowy eyez!!!! sed the bad ganin: you shotted me and tranzform to the ugly pig and now i Will kills you untill you ar ded and rotty!! and trid to skwish them!! link stabd his foot tho and yelld at the bad ganin pig monstur: I kills you in the foot so you not can wok enymoar! and the bad ganin pig monstur felld! so they dansed moar but un till the bad ganin pig monstur got up! the Bad ganin pig monstur skreemd at them with Pig skreems and bad wurds and lots of spits!!

sO the pirnuss shotted the bad ganin in the ey and the bad ganin died and they party on the big foot that got stabd and all partyd all nite and un till the son kummd up the next day. beecuz the pirnuss zelda gotted savd. and then the pirnuss sed to link the heero: you kleen this mess now or not you heero enymoar. So link the heero had to kleen the bad ganin pig monsturz guts and it was bluddy and gros and he pyookd a lots. and so zelda didunt liek kim enymoar and marryd a gard and had baybeys and was king with her. and the heero link was on his hors and took the wagin out the cassle to out the sity and to the feels were he marryd the cow gurl with red hair and had cow gurl baybeys and was happy and stuff beecuz he got to stay heero. and the bad ganin pig monstur was never bad and enymoar beecuz he was all ded and guts and throwd away. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin pointed out that Link is "on his hors, in the feels" and now that's all I can ever remember about this thing. 
> 
> Hopefully your eyes didn't bleed too much.


End file.
